


Blake's Crew

by kalinda001



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Drama, Gen, blakes 7 fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinda001/pseuds/kalinda001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the end of Time Squad. Blake assigns roles to his new crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blake's Crew

Blake looked over his little crew. It was time to assign roles. He was leader of course. There was no question about that. No nonsense about choosing a leader. He'd done away with that when he agreed to those two conditions (which he never intended to keep).

None of them knew what was needed to fight the Federation. Of course none of them could be leader. Not even Avon. He knew what was going through his mind. The man thought he was smarter and should be leader. Well, not on his ship.

So that leaves the question of who will do what.

Jenna. Pilot. She's the only one qualified. The woman is smart but she's in love with me. I knew that back in the computer room. She'll do anything I say.

Gan. The man thinks he needs me. Thinks I'll protect him. He thinks I can't do anything wrong. I love that. He wouldn't dare say no to me. Too bad he doesn't have much education. Will have to train him in all the ships stations. It's good to have someone who worships me. That will be his role.

Cally. Blake smiled and sucked on the tip of his thumb. A real firebrand. The only real rebel of this group. I can use her. Don't have to worry about her at all. She'll never oppose me. She thinks I'm wonderful.

Vila. His whining gets on my nerves. If only he would shut up and do what he's told without complaining all the time. But usually a little well placed word and pat on the head and he's lapping out of my hand. Little fool doesn't realize I don't listen to him most of the time. The coward also doesn't want to kill anyone. Can't have that in my rebels. I know, I'll put him on neutron blaster control. Tell him it's like the vid games he used to play when he was a kid back in the domes. Condition him to get used to killing. Detach himself from what he's doing until he can do it face-to-face. Yes, that should work.

Avon. He will be at tactical station, just like he thinks a man of his intelligence should be, if he weren't leader. But… Blake chuckled to himself. He would also put him on force wall duty (even though Zen could do it faster by oral command). Tell him he has to stand so he can run back quickly to his own station. Then watch him fall every time the ship is hit. I can't wait to see that. And never once ask if he's alright. That will show him who's boss.

And order him to fix everything on the ship the autorepair can't, a job that normally a whole team of engineers should be doing. And give him demanding deadlines not based on anything. A tired man can't put up much of an opposition.

Oh yes, my crew.


End file.
